


Rhodri's Joining

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Grey Warden Joining, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Rhodri Mahariel undergoes the Joining ritual in the hope that it will cure him of Blight sickness. Things... don't go according to plan. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Rhodri's Joining

Rhodri Mahariel fidgeted impatiently in his chair and willed the door in front of him to open. He had always hated waiting, but this was far worse than any delay he had experienced before. Tonight, he was waiting for something that would be either his death or his salvation.

“You would make a terrible assassin,” Zevran remarked from the other side of the corridor, where he was leaning against the wall. “You have to remain still and quiet before an ambush, sometimes for hours at a time. You should learn a little patience. Some say it is a virtue after all.”

“You have no business lecturing me about virtue,” Rhodri grumbled, “not after you stole mine.”

“Stole? Is that how you remember it, my Red Wolf?” Zevran raised an eyebrow. “You gave it away willingly, as I recall. You couldn't wait to be rid of it.”

Rhodri flashed his lover a grin, before placing his hand over his heart and sighing dramatically. “You stole it, Zevran. I was the perfect picture of innocence, until I was seduced by a man with golden hair and a silver tongue.”

Zevran laughed wickedly, but before he could reply, the door finally opened and Solona appeared, looking pale and haggard. The Grey Warden had insisted that she had fully recovered following her escape from Fort Drakon, but the dark circles under her eyes told another story.

“It is time,” she said simply.

“I am ready.” Rhodri slowly levered himself out of the chair, waving away both Solona's and Zevran's offered hands. Tonight, he was determined to stand and walk unaided, no matter how much pain and effort it cost.

Solona glanced at him thoughtfully, concern etched into her face. “Are you certain you want to go through with this? Not everyone survives the Joining.”

“And no one survives Blight sickness,” he retorted. “This is my only chance. I have to take it.”

Solona nodded. “Let us begin, then.” She turned to Zevran. “I'm sorry, but the Joining must remain a secret. You will have to stay out here.”

“I understand.” Zevran wrapped his arms around him and placed a light, soft kiss on his lips. They stood in each other's arms for a while longer, both seemingly waiting for the other to speak. But they remained silent until Zevran stepped awkwardly away.

He briefly looked back as the door closed behind him, his eyes meeting Zevran's for what might be the last time. Perhaps he should have told him– _He knows_ , he thought, his hand straying to the gold ring that hung in his left ear. _He must know._

*****

“The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation,” Riordan explained gravely. “So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint.”

Rhodri's eyes wandered to the silver chalice that stood on the table in the centre of the room. He gulped, wishing he could untangle the knot of fear that was forming in his stomach. _I don't want to die!_ he thought desperately. _Courage, da'len._ That was what Ashalle would say.

“This is the source of our power and our victory,” Riordan continued. “We say only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Solona, would you speak them?”

Solona nodded and bowed her head. “Join us, brother,” she recited. “Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you.”

Riordan stepped forward and picked up the chalice. “From this moment forth, Rhodeirin Mahariel, you are a Grey Warden.”

Rhodri took the chalice with shaking hands and drank quickly, before his nerve gave out completely. The mixture made his mouth burn, and it was all he could do not to gag as the vile liquid hit his stomach. He took one breath, then another, and then gasped desperately for air as his throat began to constrict.

“No!” Solona cried.

“I am sorry,” he heard Riordan say as he fell to his knees. And then darkness surrounded him.

*****

Zevran had seen enough. He took his eye away from the keyhole, leapt to his feet and threw open the door.

“Get out!” Riordan snarled, drawing his blade. “This is Warden business!”

Zevran reached for his own daggers. “What have you done to him?” he demanded, his voice cold, hard steel.

“Stop!” The colour had drained from Solona's face and there were tears in her eyes, but her voice was firm. “The ritual is over. No secrets have been revealed. Let Zevran stay.”

Riordan turned his glare on her, but the small mage stared resolutely back. “We will speak of this later,” the senior Warden muttered darkly, before kneeling down beside Rhodri's lifeless body and feeling for a pulse.

Zevran knelt on the other side. “Is he–”

“His heart still beats.” Riordan spoke slowly, choosing his words with care. “He may recover.”

“May?” Zevran tried to quash the small flicker of hope that had formed. Hope was dangerous. Almost as dangerous as love.

“What do you mean?” Solona spoke up. “I thought you either survived the Joining ritual or you didn't.”

“Your friend is an unusual case,” Riordan said thoughtfully. “Normally, he would have died months ago, but powerful healing magic has kept him alive. It may be that he has been tainted for so long that the Joining did not work correctly. Perhaps it will cure him eventually, or perhaps it will kill him. I cannot say which it will be.”

_Rinna._ For the briefest of seconds, her face flashed before Zevran's eyes. This was why he could not love. This was why he had built walls around his heart. Walls that had gradually been torn down by a young elf with a mischievous smile and hair that shone as brightly as the sun. He should never have let things get to this point, but it was too late now. He was in too deep.

He gathered Rhodri's motionless form in his arms and carried him back to their bedroom, his feet feeling heavier with every step.

*****

Later, after the Grey Wardens had taken their leave and after Wynne had been and gone, Zevran remained sitting beside the bed. The fire cast a warm red glow across Rhodri's face, but it did nothing to lessen his deathly pallor.

_Maldición. This was supposed to cure you, mi amor, not bring you closer to death._ Zevran lightly brushed Rhodri's cheek with his fingertips and then kissed him, right in the centre of the vallaslin that ran across his forehead.

“I love you, my Red Wolf,” he whispered.

“Zevran?” Rhodri's hazel eyes opened briefly, and the ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. “ _Ar lath ma, vhenan._ ”

 


End file.
